The Black Diamond
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was just a normal (ahem) girl of 16, setting out for London in her father's ship when THEY arrived.. The pirates are teaching her a new way of living. And loving. She gets sucked up in an adventure that will change her life foreve
1. Welcome to the Black Diamond

A/N: Ok, here's a pirate fic for all you who, like me, love pirates. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Disclaimer: Do I really need it?

The Black Diamond

Chapter One

Welcome to the Black Diamond

Kagome sighed. She was standing on the deck of her father's ship, looking out into he fog.

"You ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me" she sang softly, not wanting anyone to overhear her.

" We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs, Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

Suddenly, she saw s ship in the distance. A ship with red sails. _'That's odd.'_ She thought. _'Usually only pirates have'_ she trailed off. _'Oh no!'_

By this time, another sailor had spotted the ship and rang the alarm. Men rushed around her, getting to battle station. No one seemed to notice her as she looked on, fascinated. Ever since she was a little girl, she had loved stories about pirates. She found out anything and everything she could about pirates. Being that she was a nobleman's daughter, she had to get the sailors to tell her the stories.

Now she watched at the ship with red sails got closer and closer. She could see the pirates flag, waving about in the wind. The pirates ship came up right alongside theirs. The Sea Maiden fired at the other ship, as they fired on them. Men swung over from the pirates ship, killing and looting. Kagome made herself as small as possible in a corner. It didn't work though, as she was pushed out of the way by one her father's men, straight into the fray. She was pummeled and pushed, in all different directions. She could hear men shouting and some giving orders. She tried to get out, running blindly. She ran up against a solid mass of chest and found herself staring into deep purple eyes.

"Well, hello there." Said the pirate.

"Parley!" she yelled out the word almost without thinking.

"Parley, huh? Ok." He scooped her up and swung back over the water to his own ship. By this time, the pirates had made short work of the Sea Maiden. They were looting to their heart's content. The purple eyed man set her down. Many of the pirates were leering at her. 

"Oh shut it, ya lubbers. She's under the protection of parley." They immediately went about their own business. The pirate pushed her forward, leading her to a cabin. Flinging open the doors, he announced, "Captain! Got someone who invoked parley!"

"Oh really?" 

Kagome stared. She couldn't help it. Inside the cabin sat a man with long silver hair, tied back and a bandanna under a captain's hat adorning his head. One strand of sliver hair fell forward, and it was braided with beads that jingled when he moved. His eyes were a shocking gold, and Kagome could've sworn she saw a fang. But that wasn't what surprised her the most. Sitting beside him was a woman with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, also with a bandanna on over her hair. She wore a single simple necklace, made of glass beads over her shirt. Her shirt was a white flowing one, with long sleeves. A tight brown vest covered it, the laces tied loosely. Her pants were tucked into her boots, which came up to the knee. The man was wearing something rather similar, only with no vest and a red sash tied around his waist and a couple of rings on his fingers. Both had guns, daggers and swords. Both looked very capable of using them. The captain stood up. He was very graceful, completely suprising Kagome. Weren't pirates supposed to be ungraceful and uncouth?

"Well, wench, what do you want?" Ok, so maybe not.

"I want you to let my family and crew go."

"_Your_ crew? Are you the captain?" he asked mockingly. The woman next to his rolled her heavily lined eyes.

"No. Let them go."

"And what will you give me in return?" Kagome was silent. "Well, now, you have to have something to trade if you've invoked parley." Kagome remembered something and pulled out a chain which she was wearing under her dress, revealing a gold amulet. The three pirates in the room gasped.

"Now, where did you get that? Who are you?" asked the captain, in a strange voice.

"I'll give it to you if you let them go. My name is Kagome." The captain thought a moment, then nodded. Kagome held out the necklace, and he took it, hiding it away in some unseen pocket.

"Alrighty then. Miroku, call the men." The purple eyed pirate left. "Sango, tell the remamainig scalawags to push of." The woman nodded and left also. The captain also started to leave. Kagome followed him.

"Wait! What about me? Under the rule of parley, you must return me to my ship!!"

"First of all, I must do nothin. You weren't in the terms of agreement, were you? And second, the pirates rules are more like guidelines, anyway."

"But-"

"Welcome to the Black Diamond!" 


	2. Captain Inuyasha

The Black Diamond

Chapter Two

Captain Inuyasha

Kagome was a little confused. She was pacing in the cabin the captain had given her, immersed in her thoughts. Why did they want that amulet? She had thought it was only a piece of gold, some treasure. But it must've had some significance, for them to react that way. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice the person who came into her room until they put a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and jumped back.

"Gods, but you're jumpy." Said the female pirate. "I brought you some clothes; that dress you're wearing will never do."

"Do for what?" asked Kagome nervously.

"Workin, o course." Kagome looked blank. The woman sighed. "Scrubbin, cleanin, cookin. Helpin out. Like a cabin boy, only you're a girl."

"I meant to ask about that. Isn't it supposed to be bad luck for a woman to be on a ship?"

"It woulda been much worse luck for them if they _didn't_ bring me along. Now hurry up and get changed. We haven't got all day." Kagome nodded and started to change. The pirate turned her back.

"My name is Sango, you need me, just call." 

"Alright." Kagome had finished changing. She was in an outfit similar to Sango's, loose white shirt, brown breeches and a sash.

"What do I do?"

Several hours later, Kagome was dead tired. She had helped scrub the deck, clean the pots and make dinner. Her hands were bruised and swollen from the rough work. But she didn't complain. Her pride wouldn't allow her to. She was standing on the bow of the deck, looking out into the sea.

"Kagome." Kagome turned around. "The captain wants you to dine with him tonight." Kagome nodded at Sango and went to his cabin. She knocked and he let her in without a word. He seated her, then sat himself. She began to eat politely after he did.

"Oh, come on, I know you must be hungry." Said the captain in a rough voice. Kagome looked at her food, then made a decision. Putting down her fork, she grabbed her chicken leg and began to eat ravenously. The captain smiled, amused.

"Well, now, I have yet to find out where you got that amulet." Kagome looked up. "A family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're getting at. It was given to me by my mother."

"And, pray tell, who was your mother?" asked the silver haired man.

"Naoko Higurashi." The captain drew in a sharp intake of air.

"Was she now." He murmured, almost to himself, smiling faintly.

"Did you know her?" The captain looked sharply at her.

"Aye, I knew her." Then he was silent and would not say another word about Kagome's mother.

"You know, I should know your name. Everybody just calls you Captain." The man smiled.

"My name is Inuyasha. Captain Inuyasha."

Kagome's only thought about that dinner was that it was strange. Oh, and that he knew her mother. How in the world? And she still hadn't found out what the amulet actually _was_. Kagome shook her head, and focused on Sango. She was teaching her to sword fight.

"You learn fast. We'll have a champion on our hands in no time." Kagome blushed. She hadn't told Sango that she had sometimes bullied the arms master at her house into teaching her sword skills.

She was becoming more versed in the ways of a pirate very quickly. It helped that she had learned everything she could about them before. She spent a lot of time working, but just as much laughing with the crew. Miroku, the purple eyed pirate, and Sango were her best friends. To tell the truth, she'd never had this much fun in her entire life. It was exhilarating. She felt free. Even the work, though hard, just made her feel more like part of a family.

One day, she was scrubbing the deck about 2 weeks after she had joined the Black Diamond. She heard a crack, and looked up. A piece of the floor in the crow's nest had fallen out, the boards landing too near Kagome for her own comfort. The poor pirate was hanging on desperately, his legs flailing. Against her better judgement, she started to giggle. He just looked so funny! Suddenly, she saw someone scaling the mast up to the man. She couldn't quite see who it was, as the sun was shining almost straight into her eyes.

Hearing another crack, she rolled out of the way. She was lucky. Another large wooden board had come down right where she had been. She looked up again. I was obvious the guy up there wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer, and the other one who had climbed up to get him was having trouble easing his way close enough to grab the dangling pirate. (a/n: there are two holes. One where the guy is hanging through, and another right in front of him, preventing the other guy getting to him safely.) Kagome sighed. Running up to Sango, she asked her if they had a spare sail. Sango nodded.

"What's this about?"

"Well, if he falls, it's not gonna be pretty. But we can catch him with the sail." A slow smile spread over Sango's face.

"You're smarter than you look, princess!" Kagome rolled her eyes at the nickname. Some of the crew had taken to calling her that, as she had complained about wearing men's clothing for the first couple days she was on board.

A few minutes later, the sail was brought up and there were men stationed all around the deck, holding up the heavy sail. Kagome was there, next to Miroku.

There was another abrupt crack, and the man fell. Right onto the middle of the sail. There was a resounding "Ooph!" from the crew as their comrade hit their makeshift net. Kagome looked at her arms in astonishment. How had they managed to not buckle under all that weight?!?

Quickly setting down the sail, some of the men went to check on their friend, while some started to fold the spare sail back up. One grabbed some spare wood and headed up to repair the crow's nest, and the rest went back to their other duties. Kagome looked around in satisfaction. It had worked. She turned to where she had left her bucket and brush and was about to pick them up when something very big landed in front of her. 

Jumping slightly, she looked up. And stopped. And stared. Whatever she had expected, it was not _him_. The captain stood there, gleaming with sweat in the sun, his hat discarded and the top of his shirt unlaced, his hair trapped only by the strip of black cloth he tied on his head. His amber eyes glowed as he smiled at her reaction, before walking off. Kagome just stood there, watching him saunter off. None of the captains she had ever known had ever helped his crew. Most sat there and plotted courses or gave orders. They had their own jobs to do. She had _never_ seen one help out, like an equal.

She smiled. She might like him after all.


	3. The Secret of the Amulet

A/N: I updated! Yay!

Okiedokie, a couple things. First I got a couple reviews saying I'm copying another story. Well, I do read a lot of pirate stories, and I do occasionally take inspiration from them, but that's _all_. Unless I'm shamelessly quoting a movie. Ehhe. -_-; Anyway, this is my own baby, my creation. If you're going to tell my that I'm copying someone else, at least do it nicely and leave your penname so I can get suggestions from you as to where I sound yo much like another story. But also keep in mind the number of Inuyasha pirate stories out there. Mine is going to have things in common with other stories, just cause it's been done so many times! I know plagiarism is not a good thing and I don't plan on stealing any body else's story, thankyouvermuch. Get your facts straight before you come ranting at me using you bad spelling and grammar. If your going to tell me that I've stolen a fic, at least tell me in proper English. I'll take you much more seriously.

Okay. Rant over.

Sorry you guys, I just had to say that.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha. And no, I don't steal other people's fics! This is all my own.

On with the fic!

The Black Diamond

Chapter Three

The Secret of the Amulet

Kagome was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, both arms tucked behind her head. She wore only a loose white shirt, her pants and a pair of boots. Staring at the wood, she contemplated.

It had been almost a month now, and the Captain hadn't asked her anything else. He barely even spoke to her, except when the need arose. He never told her what significance that bit o gold had for him, or how he knew her mother. Or why he kept her aboard.

Kagome had gotten very used to a pirate's life. So far there had been no raiding and no killing, only a bit of stealing, mostly purses of wealthy people. Her once milky skin had gotten very tan and her muscles rippled with promise of strength and agility. She was hard worker, and was now a respected member of the crew. Any who had seen her practice with Sango knew she would be hard to beat in a fight, and her fair eyes could see farther than any other's aboard the ship. She was often called upon to climb to the crow's nest and see if she could spot a storm.

She had also had Sango put her ebony locks into little braids all around her head, with beads on the ends that clinked every time she moved her head.

Kagome smiled into the darkness. She was happy. For the first time in her life, she was free, and she was loving it. Now if only the Captain would tell her what was with her amulet

Rolling onto her side, she rolled her eyes. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

It was bright day in Singapore, the winds that carried them into the dock were clean and swift. They had removed their red flag and instead flew a British one, as they were not looking for too much trouble. The only reason the crew was given about them docking was that they needed to restock. And they did. Many of the men were given specific jobs before they were allowed to go out and drink to their heart's content. 

Kagome was going to join them in a trip to the bars, but Sango stopped her.

"Captain wants to see you." She said. Kagome nodded, and stepped into his quarters. Inuyasha was there, sitting at a table and staring intently at a map. Suddenly, he drew out Kagome's amulet and laid it by the map. Without raising his head, he spoke.

"Come here." Kagome did as she was told and came to stand by him.

"Aye, sir? Sango said 'y be wanting to talk to me." Inuyasha glanced up briefly and smiled.

"Your mother's going to kill me." He said softly. "Letting you speak like that." Kagome's eyes widened. Perhaps he was finally going to explain! But she made no move, only looked calmly at him. He sighed. Then raising his voice, he called Sango and Miroku in. They had obviously been awaiting his order.

"Aye, Cap'n?" said Miroku, his eyes sparkling. "S'it time?"

"Aye." Responded Inuyasha. 

He bent over and picked up the amulet from where it had been laying. Turning it on it's side, he pressed a little button Kagome had never noticed before, nor was she likely to have unless someone pointed it out. 

A little compartment slid out of the middle of the gold necklace, a folded piece of paper inside. Inuyasha deftly plucked it out, then returned the compartment, a little click audible in the silence. Kagome watched in wonder, the other two pirates in the room looking eager.

Inuyasha slowly unfolded the paper. It wasn't very big, just about a foot in either direction. Kagome peered over the captain's shoulder. It was a little map. Very small and very detailed, it had a little island marked with an X, the latitude and longitude next to it.

"X marks the spot." Breathed Inuyasha. "Sango!" she stood at attention. "I need you to put these on our map. 75 degrees longitude, 8 degrees latitude." Sango picked up a lead pencil and drew an X on the coordinates. Next, Inuyasha called on Miroku. "Miroku! Go find the men. We leave at dawn." Miroku hesitated. "You've found it? You've really found it?" Inuyasha spun towards Miroku, a smile on his face. "Yes, you lubber, we've found it! Now go get my crew!" Miroku grinned and dashed out. Sango followed, also smiling. Kagome was now the only was left in the room, besides Inuyasha.

"What've you found?" she asked quietly. "What is this all about? How do you know my mother? What's going on?" Her voice rose and by the time she got to the last question, she was nearly shouting.

"Quiet, girl." She quieted.

"Aye, I knew your mother. Good friend of my father's she was." Inuyasha smiled. "Good woman. Good pirate." Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" she whispered. "Mother was a _pirate_?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Aye, and a good one at that. As to what's going on, you didn't know anything about that amulet you had, did you?" Kagome shook her head.

"She gave it to me on my 8th birthday. Said for me to keep it safe." Inuyasha nodded.

"There were only three people in this world who knew about the secrets of that necklace. One was your mother. One was my father. He told me, before he died, what it was, and who had it."

"What _is_ it? And who was the other person?" Inuyasha's face darkened.

"The otherthe other is a man named Naraku." Inuyasha snarled, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint as they stared at the table, not really seeing it. "That necklace holds a great secret. There is a jewel, a jewel of four souls, the _Shikon no Tama._" He spoke the words in Japanese, Kagome's home language before she had been brought to England.

"It grants great power to whoever holds it. There is only one map in the world that shows where it resides. That isle, that you see marked on our map. It is not charted on any other map, because only those who know where it is can find it." Kagome sat down heavily. This was a bit much.

"So," she said when she got her breath back. "Why do _you_ want it? The jewel, I mean."

"Because I can use it to defeat Naraku, who has taken too many from my life and the lives of my mates." Kagome nodded.

"Well then," she said briskly, standing up, "I think we'd better get started before this guy finds out we have the map and the location of the island." Inuyasha blinked, then grinned at her.

"I knew you had your mother's blood in you." He said. Kagome smiled, flattered.

It was strenuous, putting the sails back up after they had just set them down, but three pirates worked harder that the others, namely Kagome, Miroku and Sango. Kagome wondered who they had lost to Naraku. She chanced a glance at the prow where Inuyasha stood, proud and steering. The wind flapped in his hair and clothes making them billow out. He turned, as if sensing Kagome's eyes on his and grinned. Kagome grinned back before resuming her work.

They had been at sea for 2 weeks now, drawing ever closer to that island of no name. Inuyasha became increasingly agitated and Kagome could hear his pacing, as his room was right above hers. Funny how she never noticed that

Finally, one fine morning, she heard the cry of "Land ho!" and raced out onto the deck. Sure enough, there it was, a small island, but with plenty of growth. Inuyasha stood by the railing, his face unreadable.

"Draw anchor!" he yelled suddenly. "Get out the launch! We go ashore!" Pirates scurried to do his bidding. They brought out the launch, and Inuyasha climbed down into it, followed by Sango, Miroku and a number of other pirates. Kagome wasn't sure whether she should get in, so she started to turn away. But Sango's voice stopped her.

"Kagome! Get your arse in here!" Kagome swung herself over the railing and down into the launch, grinning like a madman.

"Let's go!" yelled Inuyasha. And they took off for land.

It was tropical weather on the island, meaning it was bloody_ hot_ and Kagome sincerely wished she had been born a guy, so she could shed her shirt, like so many of her mates already had. Including the captain. He was shiny with sweat, and his skin positively glowed gold, the flames of the fire they had started at illuminating his fit figure. Kagome lay on her bedroll, near the fire and observed her captain in the dying twilight. Kagome felt herself flush, and looked at the stars. She was in the perfect place, one side of her vision filled with gold, the other with the cold white light the stars and moon brought. She turned her head back towards the captain, eyes half lidded. In no time at all, Kagome, who had worked herself very hard these last few days, was deeply asleep. And because she was asleep, she didn't see a pair of eyes glowing like cat's eyes in the darkness, watching her as well.


	4. AN

Okay, more ranting. 

To some one: 

One) if you're going to insult me and my writing, give your pen name, cause doing it anonymously is cowardly. And reporting my fic without giving me time to perhaps make some changes is just plain bitchy.

And Two) I didn't realize how close my scene was to the other fic's scene. I thought it was cool idea, and I did my own thing. But I didn't do it right away, I wrote my story after hers, and just didn't see how similar they were. I am in the process of rewriting it so that there is still and working captain and a helpful Kagome. Next time, just suggest people! I'm not evil! Most of the time I'm just terribly unobservant!!

K! I changed it!


	5. He's Here

A/N: Hi! I'm updating now of all times, and expect another one tomorrow! Er, today I'll probably have an AU One-Shot coming out tomorrow too!

Disclaimer: Ha!

The Black Diamond

Chapter Four

He's Here

Kagome woke early the next morning by the sun on her face. She was the first up. Blinking and yawning she looked around. All her shipmates had somehow moved in their sleep, avoiding the sun. She placed a fist under her chin and cracked her neck. Then, she stood up and bent backwards, almost toppling over, popping her back as well. She moved through many stretches, before sighing in satisfaction and popping her knuckles.

"Damn, woman, you sound like a wreck." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Gods, Cap'n, you scared the life outta me!" Inuyasha chuckled. "Why're you up, anyway?"

"I should be asking you the same question. I couldn't sleep with you crackin' and poppin' over there. Sound like a damn log on a fire." Kagome bit her lip.

"Whoops." Laughing softly, the captain stood up. Kagome had to suppress a giggle. He was covered in sand.

"Nani?"

"You've goterm, sandhere, let me help you." She walked over to Inuyasha and began brushing off his back where he couldn't reach. He started to twitch at her touch.

"Daijibou ka?"

"Daijibou. It's justthat tickles!"

"Sorry. K, all done!"

"Thanks."

A groan was heard a few feet from them.

"Keebler" Inuyasha blinked. Then he laughed.

"Miroku! Get up, ya lubber!" He strode over to his first mate and kicked him in the ribs.

"Gah! What the-Inuyasha! You should never wake a man when he's sleepin!" The hanyou raised an eyebrow.

"Well, in this case, the man who did the wakin' says to the man who did the sleepin, 'Get off yer ass and work' and then the man who did the sleepin does just that. How's that sound?" Miroku rolled his eyes. Kagome was only slightly surprised at his lack of respect. Apparently, the captain and Miroku had known each other longer than either cared to remember.

Kagome jumped for the second time that morning when Inuyasha started yelling- his version of a wake up call.

The morning passed quickly, with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and occasionally Kagome huddled around the map from the amulet, planning the best route, and the rest of the crew ashore packing up.

Kagome flitted back and forth between helping the captain (or rather, watching) and helping the crew. Thus, by the time midmorning came, everyone was ready to go.

Inuyasha took the lead, and the group trekked through the jungle, hacking and bashing their way through. They had come upon a rather large tiger, but Inuyasha had dispatched it easily, Kagome watching with wide eyes.

It was mid afternoon when the dog came. It was not a normal dog. For starters, it was very, very large. It came up to Inuyasha's hips. And, it was also jet black. Not what you'd expect from an island dog. It was wary when it first came. The group was taking a short break by a stream when the dog wandered into the clearing. It stopped short, as if it hadn't noticed the people before and began backing up slowly. When Sango tried to approach it, it growled at her. What she did next completely confused Kagome. She called for Inuyasha.

"Cap'n! There's a dog over here and we need ya!" Inuyasha looked up, frowning slightly. He stood and strode over to Sango. He locked eyes with the dog and began to move towards it. It barked at him, and to Kagome's complete shock, Inuyasha barked back. He sounded commanding, and the black dog seemed to waver. Then, it growled, it's hackles raising. Glancing at her captain, Kagome would've sworn that if Inuyasha had had hackles, they would also be raised. Inuyasha growled back, low in his throat. He didn't stop until the other dog had. Kagome was amazed that none of the other crew members were watching this, except for Sango.

Whimpering, it came up to Inuyasha and licked his hand, then sat in front of him and made a series of short barks. The hanyou frowned, nodding every so often. Barking softly, he looked up, his eyes roaming before settling on Kagome. Looking back down at the dog, he indicated her with his head. 

The dog got up and trotted to her side. She shrank back, afraid.

"He won't hurt you." She looked up quickly. The captain stood over her, and unreadable expression on his face.

"How do you know?"

"He told me. I-I have to get back." Kagome stared. The captain seemed soshe couldn't define it. He was acting so strangely. She wondered what the dog had told. That thought brought her up short. How had he talked to the dog?!?

Sango grinned. She recognized the look on Kagome's face.

"He's part inu youkai, remember?" she said, before walking over to Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked. Well, that would explain it, wouldn't it?

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sango kept her voice down. Twouldn't be good to have the crew hear her callin him by any other name but Cap'n.

"That dog" He trailed off, staring into space.

"What about him?"

"He's not a native here, as you probably noticed. He was marooned here with another man. He's long since died, but apparently there's another group on this island."

"Really? Who?"

"More pirates." Sango's eyes widened.

"Does that mean they know?" a new voice piped up. Sango turned quickly, while Inuyasha didn't move an inch.

"Miroku! Jeezus, don't you know how to enter a conversation normally?!"

"No. Inuyasha?"

"Oh, they know all right. They have to. Their the only others who do. Or, rather, the only _other_." Sango and Miroku looked perplexed.

"Eh?"

"You know him rather well, Sango. You as well Miroku." Realization dawned in Inuyasha's mates' eyes. Their jaws clenched, and Miroku's hand went automatically to his gun.

Inuyasha's eyes were molten gold as he spoke the words the others so dreaded to hear.

"Naraku's here."

A/n: That was incredibly short. Sorry. It's late, and I'm tired. Plus, my stomach hurts.

Monkeys steal my underwear at night


End file.
